I Will be Your Girl
by mooncrystaline
Summary: (Sweden x reader) Kau diam-diam menyimpan perasaan suka pada Berwald. Kau belum berani mengungkapkannya. Namun sekarang, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.


**I Will be your Girl**

(Sweden x reader)

Genre: Romance, drama

**Note**: Slight Swedish inside

* * *

Suatu malam di rumahmu dan 5 sekawan, sekitar pkl 22.30. Semua teman-teman Nordikmu sudah tidur, kecuali Berwald dan kau sendiri. Kau sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu sambil minum segelas teh hangat untuk menangkal angin malam yang dingin. Kau tidak bisa tidur karena siang tadi kau tidur terlalu lama, sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa tidur pada malam hari. Jadi kau mengisi waktumu sambil menunggu kantuk yang seharusnya datang sekarang dengan menonton televisi. Berwald sedang pergi sebentar ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald akhirnya datang dengan membawa sebuah koran. Dia duduk kemudian membacanya. "Huhh.. bosan! Tidak ada yang bagus!" Kau mulai menggerutu sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV. Memang masih ada _channel_ yang menayangkan acara malam, namun sebagian besar sudah _off_. Apalagi acara yang sekarang tayang kurang bagus kalau menurutmu.

"Hm?" Ujar Berwald sambil menurunkan sedikit korannya dan melihatmu sekilas. "Kalau kau bosan matikan saja." Sambungnya lagi singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. "Iya deh!" Kau lalu mematikan TV dan kembali meminum tehmu hingga habis. Kemudian kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke sandaran sofa sambil menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidur meski bukan di kamar tidurmu sendiri. Namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Aaaaargh! Aku ingin tiduuuurr!" Kau menggerutu lagi. "Sebaiknya lain kali jangan tidur siang terlalu lama. Pagi harinya kau malah kurang tidur." Ujarnya lagi, datar. "Hmm... Ya ya. Habis enak rasanya bisa mengistirahatkan diri di siang hari setelah lelah beraktivitas." Berwald hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca.

Kau sudah menyukai Berwald sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun kau belum berani mengungkapkannya karena sifatmu yang pemalu. Meski dia agak kesulitan mendapat teman karena auranya yang 'dingin' dan agak mengintimidasi, namun kau menyukainya. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu kau berusaha menggodanya untuk merebut hatinya, namun dia tetap cuek, seolah tidak ada apapun. Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Namun tetap tidak ada hasil. Sehingga membuatmu kesal.

Kalian terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu mulai terlintas di benakmu. Kau mengarahkan bola matamu kepadanya *yang tertutup koran*, dan kau mulai merencanakan strategi agar dapat mencuri hatinya. Senyum sarkastik mulai terukir di mulutmu. Sebenarnya kau sedikit ragu untuk melakukan ini, namun kau tetap berusaha mencobanya. Lagipula, kau sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratmu lagi padanya.

Kau lalu mendekat lagi kepada Berwald dan tanganmu mulai menyentuh pahanya. Dia sedikit terkejut dan menurunkan korannya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya padamu. Kau dengan cepat mengambil posisi biasa lagi. "Oh.. maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca. Kau bernapas lega, namun tetap ada perasaan deg-degan.

Kau menaikkan kedua kakimu ke atas sofa dan menaruh tanganmu di atas lutut. Mencoba mengambil posisi nyaman. Namun kau juga kebingungan bagaimana cara menggoda Berwald untuk merebut hatinya dan menjadikannya sebagai milikmu. Kau memikirkan taktik yang lainnya. Namun kau sudah kehabisan ide karena strategi sebelumnya sudah kau gunakan dan tidak berhasil. 'Huh! Menyebalkan sekali! Lebih baik Mathias daripada Berwald! Mathias sangat mudah untuk digoda, tapi yang satu ini... Huh!' Ujarmu sedikit kesal dalam hati terhadapnya.

'Hmm... Sepertinya kalau disentuh langsung tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik dengan kata-kata dulu.' Pikirmu lagi. Lalu kau lalu mulai bicara padanya dengan malu-malu.

"Ehm... Ber?" "_Ja_?" "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Berwald menurunkan sedikit korannya dan melihatmu. "Apa itu?" "Kau menyukai Tino ya?" Tanyamu lagi sambil menutup mata, takut kalau-kalau Berwald memarahimu. Ternyata dugaanmu salah.

"Hm?" Berwald menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya, kebingungan. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, _(namamu)?" "Ehm.. yah, aku ingin tahu saja. Karena aku lihat kau dan Tino akrab sekali." Jawabmu sambil kembali membuka mata. "Oh... _Ja_. Aku dan Tino sangat erat. Dia itu istriku." Kau terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Kau terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali bicara padamu.

"Kenapa?" "Ehm.. tidak. Bukankah menyukai sesama jenis itu tidak normal?" Kau mulai menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Berwald lagi. Kali ini dia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menaruh koran tadi di atas meja. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya dengan intens ke arahmu, membuatmu sedikit ketakutan. Pembicaraan yang semula santai kini mulai masuk ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang perempuan?" Kau melanjutkan pembicaraan kembali.

"Aku ini sebuah negara. Begitu pula dengan yang teman-teman yang lainnya. Kami berbeda denganmu yang seorang manusia. Kau dilahirkan dari seorang ibu. Kau memiliki orangtua. Mendapatkan kasih sayang. Sedangkan kami semua tidak dilahirkan dari orangtua. Kami ditakdirkan di bumi untuk memberikan perlindungan bagi rakyat kami. Kami menjalankan tugas yang lebih berat darimu seorang manusia. Kita pulalah yang menjadi tanah kelahiran kalian. Negara-negara lainnya selain kita negara Nordik, adalah teman-teman yang senasib. Aku menganggap teman-teman Nordik sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kami sangat dekat." Berwald terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia sedikit tertunduk.

Kau terdiam. "Namun.. aku ada disini. Aku perempuan satu-satunya. Jadi... mungkin akulah sosok ibu itu." Berwald mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ya. Aku tidak peduli kau siapa dan bagaimana kata orang terhadapmu. Jika kau memerlukan kasih sayang, aku akan memberikannya secara sukarela. Aku menerimamu apa adanya dan dengan senang hati, seperti teman-teman Nordik lainnya. Aku akan menjadi gadismu." Ujarmu lagi.

Berwald tersenyum mendengarnya. Kau heran, karena selama ini Berwald dikenal sebagai orang yang jarang bicara dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Namun kau melihat momen langka tersebut saat ini.

"_Tack_, _." Ujarnya sambil menutup mata. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Ternyata itu adalah dirimu. Kau memeluknya erat, mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kau sudah lama mendambakan hal ini. Memeluk orang yang kau sukai. Dan akhirnya hal tersebut terwujud. Kau lalu membenamkan wajahmu ke dadanya. Dia membalas pelukanmu.

Kau lalu mengangkat wajahmu berhadap-hadapan dengan wajahnya. "Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyamu. "_Ja_, aku mau." Jawabnya. "_Jag älskar dig_..." Ujarmu lagi. Berwald tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membalasnya. "_Jag älskar dig också, min kärlek_."

Kau tersenyum bahagia. "Bahasa Swediamu sudah bagus." Ujarnya. "Terima kasih. Kapan-kapan ajari aku lagi, ya." "_Jag kommer att lära_." Balas Berwald sambil mengangguk.

"Dan... ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku lakukan padamu." Kau berkata dengan malu-malu. "Apa itu?" "Ehm... Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahmu. Kau lalu berpaling darinya. "Boleh." Jawabnya datar. Kau senang mendengarnya. Kau sudah lama ingin melakukan hal ini. Dan kau mendapat kesempatan emas. Kau tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Maka kau melakukannya sekarang juga.

Kau lalu mendekatkan bibirmu padanya sambil menutup mata. Dia pun menunduk untuk memudahkannya. Akhirnya, bibir kalian pun bertemu. Kau mulai mengalungkan tanganmu pada lehernya. Berwald pun memeluk pinggangmu dengan erat. Dia kecanduan dengan bibirmu yang manis karena teh yang kau minum tadi. Dia melumatnya dengan sedikit agresif. Kau dapat merasakan hasratmu mulai sedikit naik ke permukaan. Ciuman itu membakar gairahmu. Kau memeluknya semakin erat.

Kalian belum berhenti hingga akhirnya Mathias muncul dari kamarnya, hendak pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat apa yang kalian berdua lakukan. Dia pun melongo.

"Berwald dan _? Kalian sedang apa?!" Tanyanya yang mengagetkanmu dan Berwald. Kalian berdua langsung menghentikan kegiatan kalian. "Tidak, kok! Kita hanya-" Ujarmu panik. Rona merah muncul lagi di wajahmu, namun kali ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Berwald hanya memandang Mathias dengan pandangan tajam dan membuat Mathias ketakutan. "Pergilah! Kau mengganggu kami!" Sahutnya dengan agak galak.

"Ma-maaf! Aku pergi sekarang!" Balas Mathias ketakutan. Dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari situ sebelum Berwald bertindak lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Kau hanya menghela napas. Namun kau juga senang dalam hati karena akhirnya Berwald menjadi milikmu. Kau pun tersenyum bahagia.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Kamus (powered by google translate):

_Ja_ : Ya

_Tack_ : Terima kasih

_Jag älskar dig_ : Aku cinta kamu

_Jag älskar dig också, min kärlek_ : Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku

_Jag kommer att lära_ : Akan aku ajarkan

Fanfic Nordic 5 x reader lagi! Kali ini dengan Sweden. Aku spontan dapat ide yang menuntunku untuk membuat fanfic yang satu ini. Sori kalau rada-rada ga nyambung ama judulnya... Nanti aku kasih lagi Nordic 5 x reader yang lain. _See ya_! :)


End file.
